Screamers
Você certamente já ouviu falar em Screamers. Não por esse nome, já que no Brasil eles são conhecidos como "links de susto". São os famosos links que você manda para um amigo e, quando este clica no link, aparece um jumpscare, uma foto de um cadáver ou algo do tipo. Eu criei esta página para mostrar a vocês os mais famosos screamers da internet. Não colocarei o link nem imagens, apenas o nome dos sites. Fica a critério de vocês entrar no site ou não. Shafou.com O screamer mais famoso da internet. O clássico jumpscare de Regan McNeil (Personagem do filme "O Exorcista") seguido de um áudio ensurdecedor. Este screamer era bem famoso na época do Orkut, quando coisas desse tipo começaram a aparecer. Agor.io Criado para assustar aqueles que se enganam ao tentar entrar no jogo agar.io, o site continha a famosa imagem do Jeff The Killer, piscando e alternando entre cores negativas, seguido de um grito muito alto. Atualmente, o site está fora do ar. Pelo o que parece, uma mulher processou o dono do site após seu filho ter um ataque epilético ao entrar nele por acidente. Contudo, não se sabe se isso é verdade. Anne.jpg O segundo mais famoso da internet, o substituto do agor.io. Ele conta com a mesma imagem, e um grito semelhante ao do primeiro. What's Wrong? ('O que está errado?', em tradução livre) Esse é pouco conhecido hoje em dia, mas era famoso entre 2008 e 2009. O site continha uma imagem de uma sala de estar, com as palavras "What is wrong with this picture?" ('O que há de estranho nessa foto?'). Se a pessoa que acessou o site ficar nele durante um período de vinte segundos, uma imagem de uma garota sem olhos aparece. Os screamers acima foram feitos apenas para causar um pequeno susto naqueles que entrarem. Já os links a seguir, também conhecidos como shock sites ou sites de choque, se tratam de coisas muito mais bizarras... Goatse Esse também é muito famoso, chegando até a virar um meme. O site contém a imagem de um homem "abrindo" as suas nádegas para mostrar o seu ânus para a câmera. "Apenas" isso. 2girls1cup O mais famoso dessa lista, e provavelmente o mais antigo. Foi criado em 2002, e o site é visitado até hoje. O site contém apenas um vídeo, onde duas mulheres defecam num copo, e, em seguida, comem as próprias fezes. Se você pesquisar pelo nome do site no YouTube, vai encontrar vários vídeos em que youtubers reagem ao vídeo, incluindo um em que soldados americanos o assistem. Esse vídeo atualmente possui milhões de visualizações. 1man1jar Também chamado de "glass-ass", é um vídeo em que um homem insere um copo de vidro em seu ânus. O copo acaba por quebrar, ainda dentro de sua cavidade anal, e o homem começa a tirar caco por caco de seu ânus, enquanto uma poça de sangue se forma no chão. BestGore Este não é apenas um vídeo, ou uma imagem, mas uma série de vídeos de imagens. BestGore é uma espécie de YouTube onde se encontram vídeos de mortes, guro hentai, atropelamento, desmembramento, etc. Os dois vídeos citados acima também podem ser encontrados no site. Embora as pessoas se refiram ao site como "sendo da deep web", o site pode ser acessado normalmente. Inclusive, ele vai aparecer no Google sem que você precise desativar o SafeSearch. Se você quiser entrar em qualquer um desses sites, ou deseja mandá-los para algum amigo ou parente seu, você é livre para fazê-lo. Mas lembre-se: Isso é por sua conta e risco, e eu não me responsabilizo por nenhum dano causado. Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Sites Categoria:Vídeos